


Goodnight, little prince

by visbs88



Series: Fates - 15 Words Meme Challenge [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Game(s), Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: "There was a red, scorching thread linking their hearts. There were respect, devotion, care – friendship, brotherhood, love; maybe, even that long-forgotten affection, the one of a parent with gentle eyes and hands. Corrin felt safe, in the dim light of that room, among the scent of their bodies, their arms holding him; he knew that each of their gestures, each of their caresses, each of their glances had the only purpose of giving him pleasure, satisfaction, tenderness – he knew it, because so he wanted them to feel."





	Goodnight, little prince

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do feel like I'm a bad person for writing this; no, it didn't stop me from posting it, as you can see. lol  
> Please don't judge me ;w; I love the Nohrians siblings too much and when I got them paired up in that random challenge that's the first part of the series, this one-shot basically began writing itself. I'm glad I was able to complete it and hope you guys like it - sorry if my English is a little broken sometimes, I'm Italian ^^' I'll be happy for any critique (if it's polite XD).  
> Enjoy!

Camilla was a sight that would have driven any man crazy. At the trembling light of the lamp on the bedside table, the curly locks of her hair laying on the pillows and on the ebony black sheets looked a little darker than usual, yet the shadows could not hide the blushing on her cheeks, her glossy lips, and the sparkle in her eyes. There was no garment concealing her wonderful body – and Corrin had his heart in his throat, as always, his erection pulsing between his legs and brushing against her groin, between her soft, open thighs; his gaze was lost in caressing the smooth and white skin of those round and firm breasts, from which her nipples stood up towards the ceiling like delicious buds of flesh, while his sister sweetly smiled at him.

Xander grabbed his hips, with that strength of his that made him feel under his complete control, yet never left a single bruise behind. Corrin was damp with scented oil between his buttocks, he could feel some drops sliding down his thighs, but soon his senses were captured by the kiss his brother was giving him on his shoulder, and by the sensation of his hard cock pressed against his back. It felt like he was inviting him to bend over, and so Corrin did, leaning onto Camilla's body; she raised a hand to caress his cheek, a half-laughter in her throat.

Corrin was quivering with arousing, expectation, impatience and awe, and his older siblings' hot bodies trembled with his.

– Whenever you wish, little prince – Xander's deep and low voice said softly, serious, steady, incredibly gentle, while his thumbs were massaging his skin, his breath warming his nape.

Corrin swallowed, but a surge of gratitude shook him from his toes to his lips, which formed a smile. Camilla lay her hand back down on the sheets, widened her arms and legs, closed her eyes and arched her back slightly, pushing those marvelously shaped breasts towards him a little more: she was encouraging him, her lips parted in a promise of love, and he abandoned himself to her.

His cock made its way in her rosy flesh almost without effort, among her walls soaking wet with fluids, and both him and his sister exhaled a muffled, strangled moan; he grabbed her by her hips, his thumbs brushing on her breasts, and pushed himself deep in, feeling her tensing. Right after, Xander's fingers gently insinuated themselves between his buttocks and kindly made him open his legs.

His knees slid on the sheets. He bent over further, and reached his sister's skin with his lips, sighing, kissing her with his breath; Camilla was oh, so hot around his erection, and her slender fingers were now fondling his hair. And the tip of Xander's cock was pressing against Corrin's entrance, scalding and moist; eventually, he began to sink into him, inch after inch, and his heart dropped.

He clamped his lips not to let out any lament, was it of pain or pleasure. He felt his cheeks on fire, like everything was already too much – Xander's controlled yet deep breaths, his hands massaging his back to make him relax, Camilla moaning again, because Corrin was pushing against her and moving inside her, under his elder brother's weight.

Xander stopped, pulled a little back, and pushed in again, beginning to stimulate him. Corrin felt too tight for him, but the oil lessened any pain and enhanced all the pleasure; at the second or third thrust, he began feeling real fire crawling along his nerves and started moving his hips to match the pace – consequently, flames enveloped the flesh of his erection as well, while even Camilla's body was dragged into the intertwining of theirs.

Corrin dove his face between his sister's breasts, unable to resist the temptation of getting lost in that moment of pure ecstasy. Her skin was as soft as a peach, and sweet-smelling, and damp, even though not as much as the walls his cock was drowning into; Camilla chuckled, delighted, and then sighed, gently scratching his back, and Xander fastened his pace, bending over a little more.

His brother led him in love just as he did in war; Camilla held him tight on her naked chest, loving him like only she could. Corrin knew that maybe something of all of that was wrong, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to deny that every single caress was right. There was no trace of depravity, nor perversion: it was a bond that flowed in their veins deeper than the blood itself, and found its fulfillment in them adoring each other, in Xander's kisses on his angel blade and his on his sister's collarbone.

He loved them with all of himself, and he trusted them. They would have never done anything that could hurt him in any way. They loved him, and it was a kind of love beyond what anyone else could have conceived. Their bodies entwined so that their souls could never come apart.

Xander's muscles were strong enough to give him a pleasure that branched off like the most lovable and unbearable of fires through all of his stomach, hitting him right were it was needed to make it the most pleasant, without, however, ever wounding him; and that pleasure arrived to Camilla, who widened and tightened her legs, restlessly, moaning more and more often at any minute passing. Xander sighed too, and Corrin trembled for both.

He brought his hand on his own hip, putting it on his brother's, and their fingers interlaced – Corrin could have sworn, by the way he had heard his breath changing slightly, that his lips were curving into a serene and fond smile, filling the passion of their intercourse with something so much sweeter, Corrin grew bolder, arousal curling in a thousand ripples underneath his skin: he raised his head and reached Camilla's right nipple with his lips, stopping the movement of her breast swaying because of the thrusts and forcing a higher-pitched moan out her throat.

He sucked it, he soaked it with his saliva, he tasted the flesh around it with his tongue and then he teased its tip, and pleasure seemed to grow out of proportion while he felt Camilla's stomach and chest shivering as much as her voice did, every and each of her movements getting more frantic; he used the fingers of his right hand to go and pick at the other nipple, making her whimper even more.

Xander thrust harder, Corrin scattered his sister's sensitive skin with kisses, she arched against their movements, and everything seemed a perfect symphony, a melody made by their breaths. When the elder slid a hand between the two other siblings' stomachs, venturing a caress on Camilla's groin and on her little button just below, she started, almost squirming, and Corrin found himself revering her doll-like face like it was the most precious treasure in the kingdom – her scarlet cheeks, her little mouth with half-open, full lips, the lock of hair hanging down on her eyelashes.

She was gorgeous, and she looked at him with her irises sparkling with such warm joy, he could have drown in it; then her gaze shifted beyond his shoulder, probably towards Xander's face, and Corrin just felt greater happiness and love blossoming in his chest.

There was a red, scorching thread linking their hearts. There were respect, devotion, care – friendship, brotherhood, love; maybe, even that long-forgotten affection, the one of a parent with gentle eyes and hands. Corrin felt safe, in the dim light of that room, among the scent of their bodies, their arms holding him; he knew that each of their gestures, each of their caresses, each of their glances had the only purpose of giving him pleasure, satisfaction, tenderness – he knew it, because so he wanted them to feel.

Xander decided to pull back from his body, little by little. Corrin shuddered at the sensation of emptiness that followed, at the way his body seemed to have adapted to his brother's presence in it and at how his absence, now, burnt and felt wrong. But soon Xander shifted and Corrin found him on his left, on his knees, a hand still on his shoulder.

Still buried in Camilla's flesh, he could not resist the urge to lean back slightly and search with his eyes for his brother's proximity: at once, even before he could ask or even hope for it, Xander reached for him and kissed him on his lips. It was a deep, yet delicate contact, even when their tongues touched and their drool began to mix. There were no bites: only low sounds of pleasure, Xander's fingers on his nape, arousal stirring more than ever in his stomach, until they parted, and Corrin could open his eyes and meet his.

The crimson color of those irises reminded him of battles and blood, but it was filled with such mild affection, it couldn't scare him. The features of his face were so exquisite and chiseled, Corrin wished he could run his lips on them, adore them, move away the locks of blond hair hanging on his forehead in that night when even his crown was left on the floor, far from them. His gaze fell on his ample shoulders, on the pecs and abs resulting from continuous and iron trainings, on his still hot and hard cock – filling him with desire just as much as his sister's soft, generous curves did. It was almost difficult to understand how such perfect human beings could love his slender body, fragile compared to Xander's; but, in the end, it was so complicated to set aside this thought, and just give in to their attentions.

He saw one of Camilla's hands gently touching Xander's thigh; to this, his brother answered with turning to her and caressing her face, in a gesture of pure devotion, of boundless affection, of a closeness that was way beyond physical. When both looked back at him, with all the tenderness they could show to their little brother, Corrin couldn't help smiling back at them, almost feeling his throat chocking in joy, some tears pushing to make their way on his cheeks. But Xander was getting closer again, and talked to him with the firm voice of a captain and the tact of the most intimate of lovers.

– Your sister awaits.

Corrin let out a couple of such shaky breaths, they reminded him of the days in which the cold suddenly fell on the fortress, catching him defenseless and unprepared; but it wasn't ice what was creeping into his chest, yet fire. All of his body was overcome with adrenaline rushes while he turned his gaze to Camilla's face, to her mysterious smile, despite Xander's firm lips were reaching his neck. He tightened his grip on his sister's hips, took a last deep breath, and began thrusting.

Without the elder setting the pace, without being trapped between two bodies, he could move more freely, faster, deeper, harder. Xander still showered him with caresses, by his side as always, but now the intercourse was being consumed by him and Camilla only, and the organs of their pleasure were scorching while they combined together and rubbed one inside the other. Their moans grew louder, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist; it became more simple to focus on the rhythmic movement of the flesh of her breasts, bouncing under his thrusts – her nipples drew small circles in the air, and each circle was a whimper of Camilla's hoarse and oh-so-sweet voice and a pant from him. She grabbed his shoulders with fingers tense with ecstasy, her stomach seemed to swallow him from the way it squeezed around his cock, and those open lips looked like small strawberries his to be eaten. Looking at her made him thrust harder, in the grip of a carnal, yet filled with love elation.

He felt her closing to climax, and he didn't understand if he was too. He saw Xander's fingers reaching for the closest of her breasts and massaging it with firm movements, grasping her flesh and nipple; he heard Camilla gasping, almost breathless, and he couldn't help grabbing the other breast with his own hand, probing its compactness, teasing it with the pressure of his fingertips while he kept pushing inside of her with fast and steady thrusts; eventually, thanks to her brothers' attentions, her body couldn't resist anymore.

Her belly and her legs trembled out of her control, her back arched, and her nipples pressed against their palms; her mouth opened in a silent cry, and her stomach tensed in spasms. Corrin was forced to close his eyes and stop, taken aback by the feeling of his sister's orgasm around his cock; eventually Camilla let out a long, liquid moan, relaxing her muscles and the convulsive grip she had on his shoulders, and started taking deep breaths the rhythm of which was even too easy to track, through the flesh of her chest.

Corrin had managed to hold himself together, but he couldn't have resisted a second longer inside her body without giving in to the temptation of keeping to make love with her. He realized he was shaking only when he slowly pulled back, his nerves still tense with the euphoria of the moment; he lowered his gaze and saw his erection soaked with her fluids from its base to its tip, and her rosy, glossy entrance; the joy of having led her to such pleasure began spreading through his brain like the most blissful of perfumes.

He saw Xander laying a kiss on her forehead; then it was his turn. The elder caressed both with his eyes and his hands, glad for having seen them enjoy together the love bounding them; but, clearly, the night wasn't over yet.

Camilla lifted herself on her elbows, settling against the pillow so that she was still lying down, but with her bust a little more vertical. The loveliest smile appeared on that face still reddened with pleasure, as her small hands reached for Corrin's face.

– Here, darling – she plead, her voice as sweet as sugar – Come to your big sister.

How could he have refused, even if he had wanted to? He bent over onto her, and reached her lips with a kiss more similar to one of a son than one of a lover. She chuckled, delighted, and then he decided to turn, leaning against her soft chest with his back, his head reclined backwards on her shoulder, offering his neck to her breath. She brushed her nose against his skin and helped him settle; once he was comfortable, between her white thighs, she began running her playful fingers on his stomach and his sides, sending shivers along all of his spine. It was a way of cradling him much different from the one he was used to as a child, but it made him feel equally protected by any evil on that land, more than the grey walls of the fortress could have ever had. And there was Xander in front of him, and he chose that moment to tickle his inner thighs with his fingertips.

Corrin sighed, half-closing his eyes, but without ceasing to look at his brother's noble face and his statuesque physique, instinctively widening his legs as he saw him getting closer. But first Xander chose to go down and brush against the tip of his erection with his lips, making him almost jump with surprise at that new drop of hot pleasure. He felt himself blushing and more blood flowing in his lower stomach, when his brother's hand carefully gripped the base of his cock, and he tread water when his mouth enveloped him, a slow, sure, moist feeling.

He looked at Xander's closed eyes, his forehead slightly frowning with focus, the muscles of his shoulders. He felt him licking and sucking and he moaned, turning his head to Camilla in an involuntary motion that earned him the most tender caress on his cheek and a light tickling on his chest. Soon, he understood his brother was tasting the juices she had left on him – he felt his head spinning, and he was almost glad when that slow torture came to an end quite quickly, because he knew that otherwise he would have reached his limit too soon. The sole vision of Xander's wet lips parting from his pink tip kept him trembling; meeting his gentle eyes made his heart fasten its beat even more.

– What do you wish me to do, little prince?

His entire body had an irrepressible start of restlessness, which he could mask only pretending he was settling better on Camilla's chest. Unfortunately, he couldn't divert his eyes from Xander's, and he felt like he was drowning in them.

What did he wish? It was wonderful that his older brother, his hero since he was a child, was giving him the scepter of control; and, actually, it wasn't all that surprising: the love between them was absolute, beyond any hierarchy; pleasure was given and taken only for mutual joy. But what did Corrin wish? He could ask that skilled tongue to resume its work and conclude it; he was still damp between his thighs, and he could have his brother back inside him, to lead him to climax the way he had led his sister before, letting himself being dominated by his tamest inclinations; otherwise, he could listen to a certain sin of gluttony that was emerging to tempt him, juicy and warm...

– Don't be shy, little Corrin – Camilla purred in his ear, still caressing his chest – Tell everything to your big brother.

She instilled him confidence, and a new wave of desire. He looked at Xander and thought about how much he loved him, and how much the elder loved them, and about everything that had just happened, how much his brother had already let him have; he understood it was his duty, at least in good conscience, to reciprocate selflessly, and without asking anything in return.

– I-I... – he started, but he had to stop to clear his voice, raspy with arousal and trepidation, his legs shifting restlessly – L-let me please you, brother. With my... lips.

Camilla's puff of laughter and tightened embrace told him of her approval, while Xander stared at him with a mix of surprise and voluptuousness that only proved that Corrin's decision was the best; eventually, his brother allowed himself that faint, simple, warm smile of his, which every single time filled Corrin's stomach with butterflies and fire, and that was the loveliest sign of gratitude that he could have wished for.

Xander leaned on him, leaving a kiss on his belly-button. He went up his abdomen and chest brushing against them with the tip of his nose and his lips, slowly, with a gentleness that no one, seeing him in battle, could have never guessed he had in him; Corrin shuddered under those touches, smiled when the lips arrived on his, and kissed him back grabbing his wide shoulders and pulling him close, hungry of him and his body, now finally pressing onto his entirely. Xander parted from him with extreme tact, then, looking at him in the eye with a kind of affection that only caused his smile to widen, and right after he began settling to get up on his knees, legs astride above him.

Camilla pressed on Corrin's shoulders to gently invite him to slide a little downwards, lying his head on her breasts; she raised slightly, pulling him with her, and with some more little adjustments the position was perfect: the tip of Xander's cock was in front of his lips, wet and sleek, and Corrin couldn't wait any longer.

He welcomed his brother in his mouth, getting just beyond his glans. He heard him exhale a long, satisfied sigh, and he whimpered, closing his eyes and starting to suck slowly, savoring his taste like the most delicious of candies. He put his hands on the sides of Xander's muscular thighs, caressed them, and began moving his tongue to tease his sensitive flesh; judging from the sounds coming from above him, he was already doing a remarkable job. He knew his brother liked to be pleased with calm, slowness and patience; getting soaked with drool, tickled with quick and gentle motions of his tongue. Only in a second moment Corrin took him in deeper, with rhythmic movements of his head, giving pleasure to the rest of his length as well, while his brother rocked his hips against him.

Feeling him so hard and hot, while Camilla kept playing with his hair, filled Corrin with the desire to have him all inside him, if not making love again, at least in his mouth entirely. However, that wasn't as simple as it sounded – blushing with arousal and a pinch of shame, he thought that Xander's size was surely above average, and even more surely bigger than his. During their first intercourses, it hadn't been easy to get over his embarrassment, the ancestral feeling of inferiority in front a physique so much finer than his; now that was water under the bridge, it really was, yet the problem persisted: every inch in his mouth was going to make getting another one in more difficult. However, he tried his best.

He moved with more vigor, quicker, to taste just how wonderful it was hearing him moan louder. He slid a little further down with his head and shifted his hand from his brother's thighs to his buttocks, pulling him closer and at the same time fondling him. He heard Xander grabbing the headboard of the bed with both hands to support himself, and he was delighted by that couple of bolder and needier movements of his hips; but he didn't give up on his goal of making him entirely his, and he tried to take him deeper, taking advantage of the new angle between them.

When he felt him in his throat, he exhaled a muffled sound, a mixture of pleasure and panic at his gag reflex kicking in, while even oxygen seemed about to go missing.

– Don't choke our little Corrin – Camilla's reproach arrived, with a hint of alarm impossible not to be noticed.

– He's... doing it... – Xander panted back, and maybe Corrin had never heard his voice cracking with so much astonished pleasure; he forced himself to make him slid down even more, and, though just slightly, he managed to.

He could feel like every single muscle of his brother's was tense with surprise and ecstasy, and that awareness drove him crazy. Unfortunately, however, his body had some limits, and he had reached them: he was compelled to pull back to get some oxygen, leaving Xander's cock dripping with drool, panting like he had been underneath the waves of a raging sea for too long, but rejoicing while hearing that the same went for the other.

Camilla kept caressing him, and something in the pressure of her fingers made it clear that she was a little worried. Yet, Corrin couldn't have been happier when he opened his eyes and raised them to take in Xander's figure towering on him, muscular and imposing; a few drops of sweat ran down his skin, shining in the light of the lamp.

– Big brother – he called, his voice still shaky, but smiling when Xander lowered his gaze on him, a liquid, surprise, warm gaze.

He was so gorgeous, he left him speechless. He could only exhale, in a sigh, the most simple and the most blissful of all formulas.

– I love you. I love you both.

– Oh, Corrin... – escaped from Camilla's lips at once, a call filled with the same poignancy crossing Xander's features; he shifted one hand of his from the headboard to his brother's cheek.

Those fingers were so soft, despite they wielded such a fierce weapon as Siegfried each and every day. Corrin pressed himself against them and Camilla seemed to second that movement, and eventually the hand slid behind his head, among his short, blond hair, in a caress filled with such possessiveness, warmth, protection and control, not even the slightest of pressures was necessary for Corrin take the tip of Xander's cock in his mouth again.

He sucked him and stimulated him with such passion, a moan escaped from both of their throats. Camilla's hands now ran up and down Xander's thighs, and Corrin couldn't help going and tickling his swollen testicles with his fingertips; the hand behind his head began imposing the pace, and he was most glad to oblige, tasting his brother's fluids, the spasms of his iron body.

It was a matter of a few more minutes, before a series of much quicker sighs started shaking his chest. Corrin felt his flesh pulsing against his palate even before the first, scorching-hot gush filled his mouth with its unmistakable taste. Xander moaned loudly, almost like he was in pain instead of shaking with pleasure, and pulled back, like he couldn't handle more; Camilla wrapped her hand around him and helped him through the end of his orgasm, which spilled over Corrin's face, sticky and dense, while he closed his eyes to take in all of the ecstasy of that moment.

When it ended, Xander began taking deep, satisfied breaths to calm down, much like Camilla before him. Corrin, despite his lips were trembling with arousal and excitement, dared to push his tongue beyond them, looking for the taste of some other drop of his brother's liquids, finding some of them still oh, so hot. He felt like he wasn't even on the earth anymore, though his erection was still there, pulsing and reminding him of the fact that it wasn't all over, not yet – but his happiness was already beyond any limits.

With motions a little slower than usual, without any doubt because of the warm numbness of the orgasm along his limbs, Xander leaned on him, lying his body down on his and taking possess of his lips again in a kiss as wet as it was delicate. Corrin felt captured, enveloped by the heat of that chest pressing on his and by the movements of their tongues, and ran his fingers through his brother's blond hair, which felt like silk; he moaned softly, suddenly yearning for such attentions, and he almost didn't realize that Camilla was reaching for something on the bedside table on their left.

Their kiss ended, and a kind yet resolved hand began rubbing a handkerchief on his face, cleaning him. Xander slowly fondled his hips, inch after inch, and Corrin wrapped his legs around his waist, letting his body talk in place of the eyes he had shut. When Camilla was done, she reached his ear with a small, affectionate bite, and Xander kissed his neck, his throat, breathing in the scent of his skin – now, Corrin was less sure he could tell whose were the hands brushing on him here and there, but he knew his heart was beating like crazy, while his nerves were inebriated by all those simultaneous sensations, and intoxicated by the expectations he had about what was coming next.

His brother's mouth was now on his chest, his tongue teasing his little, turgid nipple. Corrin didn't even have the time to sigh, that his thick, powerful arms circled his body in an embrace that was the most gentle of all traps, and he completely gave in to his grip, opposing no resistance at all even when Xander lifted him like he was as light as a feather, and then lied him back down on the untidy sheets. Corrin moved his legs to brush them against his hips, eager for even the simplest of contacts, trying to reach his back with his fingers, but soon Xander went down, scattering kisses all over his stomach. Overwhelmed by passion, he was whimpering even before Xander began licking the entire length of his cock; at those pangs of pleasure he arched, throwing his head backwards, and all he saw were Camilla's open thighs, her little hand between them, her lilac curls falling on her breasts in soft waves that shuddered at each of her shaky breaths.

He didn't want her to feel left aside. He reached for her, panting under Xander's continuous attentions, and managed to meet her eyes despite the fact that she was upside down for him; he feared that nobody could have established which of their gazes was the most liquid with desire and love.

Camilla grabbed his hand and came forward. Sighing with arousal, she settled herself above his face, widening her legs; she moaned when Corrin grabbed her hips to keep her still, she moaned louder when his tongue dove into the folds of her sex.

She was incredibly wet, maybe still with the fluids of her previous orgasm, to which new juices had added in those long minutes when she only just witnessed. They tasted as sweet as honey to him: he picked them up with his tongue with movements similar to the ones Xander was using to torture him, listening ecstatically to Camilla's sobs and not always managing to keep himself from echoing them.

He knew he was almost done, by then: too many pleasures had taken place in that room, for his body to be able to handle much more. Xander's mouth tight around his cock continuously made the muscles of his legs and his stomach tense. So, he decided to let go and give in to elation, starting to move his tongue with more impetuousness, to bring Camilla to climax together with him.

He heard her whining, and fondled the flesh of her body with fingers filled with need and lust. Eventually, he teased her where she was the most sensitive, feeling her little clit turgid like a bud against the tip of his tongue, and she cried out something he didn't make out; he didn't let her get any rest, just kept going, and she leaned forward with a start, calling his name among her moans, her thighs trembling, her fluids soaking his face, Xander sucking his wet cock on one side.

It was his turn to jump, when he felt a second tongue drawing circles on the way too sensitive tip of his erection. He moaned loudly, his hips rocking upwards in an instinctive motion, but he didn't cease teasing Camilla's clit – for long, long seconds, while she as well went on kissing him together with Xander, until he felt her tensing against his mouth in the most violent spasm yet, and she was forced to stop, pouring high-pitched sounds in the air...

Corrin reached his climax in that instant, and Xander was ready to keep massaging him with his hand while his semen spilled out and everything in his brain turned white – the smell of Camilla's fluids on his skin, the fire exploding in his stomach, his sensitive flesh throbbing and pleasure overwhelming him while he arched and struggled; it lasted for long, thanks to the tongues tickling his tip once again, but eventually everything melted in small shudders of his legs, and Xander's caresses helped him calm his panting breaths.

It was still Camilla the one who took care of finding some handkerchiefs and cleaning all three of their faces; Corrin was so exhausted, he couldn't keep his eyes open, and when their hands lifted him and helped him snuggle under the sheets, he remained almost inert, still inebriated by the numbness of pleasure. He felt Xander's presence beside him he and clutched him tight, cuddling up on his chest, as firm and smooth as marble; Camilla held him from behind, pressing her breasts against his back, and Xander embraced both of them with his strong arms.

He was drowning in their scent, a mix of vanilla and woods in the winter; their heat cradled him like the softest and thickest of blankets. Their breaths were almost in unison.

– Our sweet, sweet Corrin – Camilla whispered in his ear, her voice filled with love to the very brim – My cute, dearest little brother...

A puff of affection came from Xander's lips, which kissed him on the forehead right after.

– Goodnight, little prince – he murmured, and it was that low sound, more delicate than a caress, to lead him into his sleep.

Safe, loved, protected, like only their love could make him feel.

 


End file.
